Not a Toy
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Beast is borad as he tries to think on what to do. He soon comes across somthing he thinks he could play with. However it is no toy. What will happen when Beast tries to play with it? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Stuck in the Middle in any way. This story is a requested by **powerking**

* * *

Beast was board and looked for something to do. He soon came across a box that said scrap parts in the attic. Beast looked inside and saw what looked like a laser gun. Beast smiled and start shooting it. It even made a laser shooting sound. Beast soon start shooting thing pretending they where aliens.

He soon saw three Aliens in his sister's room. Well not really it was Ellie, Harley and some other girl Beast did not know. He soon fired at the girl he did not know named Sara.

"Take that you alien scum."

Sara just looked at Beast on how cute he was doing his little game as he fired away at Ellie. The two girls soon feeling weird once Harley was shot. Sara and Ellie soon removed their shirts which confused her until she saw what beast was holding in his hand. It was a gun she made that anyone who got shot at will soon end up having sex with the shooter.

She tried it on Aiden and after the amazing sex he did not remember a thing after he woke up. Then Harley soon realized she was hit too and soon lost control and now was in sex mode. All the girls where now naked showing off their breasts and hairless pussies. Beast felt funny down below anytime he saw girls in bikinis or bras but now there was nothing covering them up.

The three girls soon grabbed hold of Beast and quickly took his cloths off. Sara was soon on her knees sucking away at Beast's dick, while Ellie was sucking on his nipples. As for Harley she was making out with her own brother and could not stop if she wanted too. Sara was pushed away by Ellie who slid Beast's dick into her mouth. .

Harley saw Beast's nipples where not being worshiped and quickly went after them. Sara got up and started to make out with the cute boy. Now as Ellie was sucking away Harley wanted a turn so she pushed her friend off of Beast's dick so she could suck it. Beast for one was lost for word. Soon he found himself on the bed with the girls kissing all over his body.

Harley was the first to sit on Beast's face expecting him to eat her out but all he did was move his head around trying to break free. That's when Harley spoke up.

"Lick it Beast you will love it."

Harley hardly ever lied to him Before and started to lick her pussy causing Harley to moan. After squirting onto Beast's face the liquid tasted good and did not taste like pee at all. Ellie saw this and quickly took her friend off so her pussy could be eaten out. Ellie soon moaned as Beast licked her pussy. While he was eating out her Beast felt his ass getting wet.

The reason why is Sara was rimming his ass. Soon Beast was moaning into Ellie's pussy. This had caused her to squirt. Soon enough Sara was having her pussy eaten out. As he was eating her out he felt his dick getting wet but it did not feel like a mouth. In fact it was Ellie's pussy as she road his dick. As she was riding Beast's dick Harley was kicking her brother's balls.

All this was getting too much for Beast as he had a dry cum inside of Ellie. Ellie soon got off and ended passed out. Sara saw Beast's dick was open for the taking. She quickly got off of Beast's face and onto his dick. Harley once again went onto her brother's face as one friend was riding his dick while the other was passed out. Soon it was Sara's turn to pass out after feeling Beasts dick twitch inside her.

Now it was just down to Harley and Beast she licked her lips and quickly went on Beast's dick. She kept thrusting into him and she ended up squirting but this did not stop Harley from keep on riding Beast's dick. Soon Beast had his third orgasm of the day causing Harley to get off of Beast and passes out. This is one day Beast will remember and hopes he can do this again. But this time with only one girl as thee was too much. He had made it all the way to his room before he to passed out.

It was hard for Harley to explain why they where naked and wet but she manged any ways. How could she explain she made a sex pistol and Beast happened to find it and used it on them. By mistake of cores. She soon hid the gun to be destroyed later. She was disappointed as it was truly one of the best things she made.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this short story. Please let me know what you think of it.


End file.
